Perdendo a Virgindade
by Mi Garcez
Summary: Eu sou Lílian Evans, uma garota de 17 anos, com sardas, ruiva, olhos verdes e...bem, eu sou V-I-R-G-E-M!
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 _

Estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória, perto da lareira, enquanto fazia meus deveres de casa. E, se bem me lembro, já é tarde, mas tenho que esperar os alunos mais novos, que ocupavam o saguão, terminarem seus deveres para eles subirem. Tudo estava calmo até quando o meu grupo favorito de setimanistas chegou, Marotos. Mesmo eles sendo muito bagunceiros eu os adoro. Nós nos tornamos amigos, afinal eles são muito engraçados. Ah, e eu namoro um deles! Sim, eu namoro um maroto, pra ser mais específica eu namoro James Potter.

Antigamente, nós nos odiávamos, já que eles sempre aprontavam, como por exemplo, colocar bomba de bosta no corredor e assustar os alunos mais novos, e eu era a monitora.

- Olha só quem está aqui, nossa monitora favorita! – disse Sirius afastando-me de meus devaneios e dando um beijo estaldo na minha bochecha. Sirius era alto, cabelos escuros compridos, muito musculoso e arrancava suspiros das garotas com a sua beleza.

- Hey, Lily! – Remus me comprimentou. Ele era meu melhor amigo desde muito tempo, ele era monitor por isso era o maroto mais comportado. Remo era alto, loiro, olhos cor-de-mel. E era mais conservado em relacão às garotas, já que, namorava a minha amiga Dorcas.

-Oi meu amor, senti saudades! - James disse me dando um selinho.

- Oi, garotos! Também senti saudades, meu amor – disse abracando James, que logo abriu um sorriso.

- Eca!Como eles são melosos... – Sirius disse fazendo uma careta.

-Oh! Isso tudo é porque você não tem uma namorada. Mas não se preocupa, eu gosto de você! - eu disse sentando em seu colo.

- SIRIUS BLAK! – James gritou – Solta a **minha** ruivinha agora! – ele disse com muita raiva enfatizando a palavra 'minha'.

- Cadê o Peter? - eu perguntei ignorando o chilique do meu namorado.

-Lils, porfavor, sai do colo dele! – James me pediu desesperado e com um olhar desolado. Eu estava pronta pra levantar quando o Sirius me agarrou fazendo com que eu caisse em seu colo novamente, colou uma mão na minha cintura e a outra no meu cabelo e falou:

- Que foi, Pontas? Não se garante, não?

- Seu cachorro pulguento, solta ela! – James disse levantando de sua cadeira e tirando a varinha de suas vestes. Senti que Sirius tinha me soltado, acho que ele ficou com medo de James. Quando Sirius me soltou corri para James e lhe tasquei um beijo. O beijo estava calmo, mas nós caimos um em cima do outro o sofá e o beijo foi ficando urgente e intenso.

- Pessoal, hora de ir para a cama! – Remus disse aos alunos e todos obedeceram. Sirius reduziu as luzes e nós ficamos lá nos beijando enlouquecidamente. James desabotoou a minha camisa e tentava encontrar o fecho do meu sutiã. Eu já tinha tirado a blusa dele e tentava desabotoar sua calça, quando o bom senso voltou à mim e eu me separei dele.

-Lils, o que foi? Eu fiz algo de errado? – ele me perguntou olhando para o meu sutiã...safado!

-James, desculpa eu não posso! – eu disse colocando a minha blusa e subindo as escadas correndo.

Cheguei esbaforida ao segundo andar e me sentei tentando respirar. Eu não estava pronta para ter a minha primeira relação sexual com meu namorado. Todos os meus amigos já fizeram sexo, menos eu! E nem tenho ideia de como seja!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Eu entrei no quarto silenciosamente, e, graças a Merlin as meninas estavam dormindo. Mas amanhã eu vou, com certeza, pedir socorro para Lene. E ela provavelmente vai me ajudar. Até lá eu vou fingir que nada dessa noite aconteceu, é o melhor a fazer. Troquei de roupa e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei e fui tomar meu café sozinha, ainda estava um pouco abalada com o ocorrido de ontem. Entrei no Salão Principal e este estava vazio. Me sentei na mesa da Grifinória e comecei me servir.

-Bom dia, Lily! – um garoto lufano me comprimentou equanto ele ia para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Bom dia! – eu respondi.

-Eu poderia saber quem era esse? – James me perguntou irritado.

-Bom dia para você também! E não, você não poderia saber. - falei piscando o olho. Ele se sentou ao meu lado emburrado e começou a comer.

-Bom dia, monitora! – Sirius disse

-Bom dia, cachorro! – eu disse sorrindo marotamente para ele, que me correspodeu com um sorriso maroto também.

-Bom dia, Lily – Remo me comprimentou rindo.

-Bom dia, flor do dia! – Lene chegou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Bom dia, Marotos.

-Bom dia, Lily linda! Bom dia, menios! – Lice disse saltitando. – Resolveu tomar o café sem a gente hoje, foi? – ela riu.

-Estava com fome. – eu sorri amarelo. Todos se sentaram e ficamos conversando. Só que o único que não falou nada foi meu namorado problemático e ciumento.

- James? – ele me olhou com uma cara de tédio. Eu ri. – Te amo, sabia? – depositei um beijo carihoso em sua boca.

-Eu também te amo, MINHA ruivinha. – ele falou gritando me fazendo rir. E como eu tenho um namorado ciumento E possesivo ele me deu um beijo cinematográfico.

-Bem, nós temos que ir para a aula de poções, meninas. – eu disse me levantando.

-Ah! Não, eu odeio poções...- Lice disse entediada.

-Vamos, meninas! Alguém tem que copiar a matéria para a Dorcas. – Lene disse olhando para Remus.

-Porque eu? – Remus perguntou

-Quem é o namorado dela? Ah! É você! Então copia você... Ninguém mandou ela viajar! – Lene disse mandando um beijinho para Remo e andando para fora do Salão.

Os Marotos, eu e Lice começamos a rir do Remus.

-Beijos – eu disse e sai puxando Alice que ainda estava falando com seu namorado Frank! – Vamos, Lice!

-Eu te amo! – ela disse para ele. E correu atrás de mim.

Eu e Lene tínhamos um horário livre então nos sentamos perto do Lago Negro .

-Lene, eu preciso conversar com você!- eu disse de uma vez só.

-Fale, foguinho! – ela me disse.

-Eu...O James...A gente...Ontem...Quase...Bem, eu quero dizer- eu comecei enrolada

-Lílian Evans! Para de ser mongolóide e desembuxa logo! – ela disse brava.

-Ok! Ontem eu e o James quase fizemos sexo!- eu disse de uma vez só, e quando eu terminei estava muito corada.

-Como assim, quase? – Lene perguntou.

-Não aconteceu...- eu expliquei.

- E porque não?

-Porque eu sou virgem e não tenho ideia de como seja! Entrei em pânico na hora.– eu disse corando em todos os tons de vermelho. – Aí eu pensei em falar com você já que você é experiente no assunto e... – eu fui interrompida porque Marlene morria de rir!

-Muito obrigada!- eu disse emburrada.

-Lily, vou te dizer uma coisa, a sua primeira vez será em regras eu não posso dizer como tem que ser, você vai achar um jeito! – Lene disse.

-QUE PROFUNDA! – eu disse zombando ela! Doce vingança...

-Enfim, é isso! Eu não sei como te ajudar! Porque não é como se fosse algo que tivesse regras a ser compridas, e eu tenho certeza que você vai saber como fazer na hora H! – ela disse.

-Vem, aula de Herbologia! – ela disse me puxando.

Por mais que Marlene estivesse certa, eu tinha que ter uma resposta. E eu sabia como teria.

_Mais tarde naquele dia..._

-Dumbleodore! Poderia falar com o senhor? – eu perguntei entrando em sua sala.

-Claro, senhorita Evans. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu preciso muito ir lá em casa buscar dinheiro, o meu já acabou e eu preciso comprar os meus materias, é muito importante, eu preciso! – eu disse desesperada.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu. Preciso dizer que eu corei?

-Muito bem, se você precisa muito do seu dinheiro... – ele sabia que não era isso! – Você tem meia-hora para passar pela minha lareira e entrar na sua, pegar o seu "dinhero" e voltar para a escola, certo? Eu estarei te esperando em meia-hora aqui! – ele me disse.

-Muito obrigada, senhor! Eu vou estar aqui e 10 minutos, te garanto! – eu disse e sumi pela lareira.

Cheguei na lareira lá de casa e subi as escadas devagar. Vi que não tinha ninguém e fui correndo até o quarto da minha adorável irmã, que deveria estar na faculdade ou com seu noivo Walter sei lá das quantas. E meus pais provavelmente devem estar no trabalho. Abri seu armário de roupas e procurei bem no fundo. Peguei uma caixa rosinha, abri e encontrei o que procurava.

_**N/A: E aí, gostaram? Lily desesperada! Afinal, como será a primeira vez?**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Beijos, Mi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

_Abri seu armário de roupas e procurei bem no fundo. Peguei uma caixa rosinha, abri e encontrei o que procurava._

Quando abri a caixinha rosa, lá estava o livro que eu precisava: "Como perder a virgindade?". Peguei o livro, guardei a caixinha, fechei a porta do quarto da minha irmã e fui para o meu quarto. Peguei um pouco de pó de flu e sumi na lareira.

-Muito bem, senhorita Evans. Espero que você tenha conseguido pegar o li...seu dinheiro! – ele disse sorridente.

-Sim, sim! Consegui em 20 minutos! - eu disse abrindo a porta e saindo da sala do diretor. UFA! Eu tinha conseguido o livro que eu precisava! Eu nao acreditava. Sai sorridente pelo corredor até chegar em um cohecido quadro.

-A senha, por favor ? – A famosa "mulher gorda" perguntava.

-_Calunius Felicis___- eu disse saltitante.

- Porque minha namorada está tão saltitante? – Meu lindo e gostoso namorado me perguntou assim que passei pelo retrato.

-Ah, nada é só que eu consegui um livro de feitiços na biblioteca que eu queria MUITO! – Eu disse ficando vermelha ao perceber que os meninos (James, Sirius e Remus) tentavam ler a capa do meu livro de feitiços. Já que não era muita novidade eu adorar todos os livros da biblioteca,Sirius e James não perceberam que eu estava mentindo, mas Remus tinha notado. AQUELE...AQUELE...observador! Ele me olhava desconfiado enquanto eu sentava em cima do livro.

-Lily, posso ver o livro que você pegou na biblioteca? – Remus perguntou irônico.

-Ah! Pelas Barbas de Merlin, já está muito tarde e eu estou com um sono terrível. Amanhã nos falamos. – eu disse e sai correndo com o meu livro.

-Ei, eu não ganho um beijo não? – meu namorado me perguntou, mas eu não podia voltar.

O quarto estava uma zona como sempre, porque claro, tendo Lice e Lene no mesmo quarto, organização está fora de questão. Alice tinha uma área onde ela fazia yoga, acho que a viagem de Lice para a Índia não acarretou bons resultados. Lene, bem, ela tem uma área com toda a maquiagem. A Dorcas, é a mais arrumadinha, tem fotos de modelos espalhadas por um grande mural que fica na parede próxima de sua cama e o meu cafofo é bagunçado. Tenho várias fotos do mundo trouxa, tenho fotos do meu namorado lindo, tenho bicinhos de pelúcia e um mural com muitos autógrafos de um monte de gente.

-Demorou, hein princesa! – Lice disse sorindo abertamente.

-Passei na biblioteca! – eu disse indo para o meu cafofo. Guardei o livro rapidamente no fundo do meu malão e troquei de roupa. – Eu estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite pra vocês! – eu disse me enfiando embaixo das cobertas.

Quando todas tinham dormido, sai do quarto e fui para o quarto dos na porta e um James sonolento a abriu.

-Que foi? Err...Lily? – ele me olhou risonho.

-Te acordei, porque eu posso falar com você amanhã... sem problemas – eu disse me xingando mentalmente por acordar meu namorado.

-Não, que isso, entra! – ele disse fofo.

-Não, é sério, eu posso voltar outra hora! – eu disse.

-Lils, entra logo! – ele brigou comigo.

-Ok! Calma, amor. – eu disse rindo baixinho.

-Desculpa... – ele disse fechando a porta e deitando na sua cama. Eu ainda estava em pé então resolvi me juntar ao meu namorado. Deitei em sua barriga com um perna para cada lado dele. Me inclinei até nossas bocas ficarem bem próximas.

-Você não queria um beijo hoje mais cedo? – eu perguntei provocativa.

-Não! – ele disse sorrindo marotamente. Eu fiquei "P" da vida. Que ódio dele.

-Ok, então eu vou embora! – eu disse me tentando me levantar. As lágrimas já estavam nos meus olhos.

-NÃO! – ele gritou. E segurou meu braços para que eu não saisse. – Só _um_ beijo?

-Não, agora nenhum!

-Lils, eu disse não porque eu não queria SÓ um beijo, eu queria muitos!

-Eu entendi!

-Então, porque você...

-Você é um idiota!

-Eu sei, agora você pode me dar o beijo?

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Então eu mesmo te dou! – ele disse segurando meu rosto e beijando minha boca. Sua boca era macia e quente. No começo eu não correspodi, mas era impossível não responder àquele beijo. Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas de um jeito que me prendia a ele. Eu enlacei seu pescoço e passei a mão por seu cabelo. Eu puxava seu cabelo como se eu quisesse que nossos corpos se fundissem. Nossas línguas se mexiam com uma sincronia incrível. Ele explorava todas as partes da minha boca enquanto eu explorava o cumprimento da língua dele.

-Que beijo! - ele disse quando o ar acabou e nós precisamos parar o beijo.

-Eu ainda estou zangada com você! Não pense que esse beijinho de nada te livrou da burrada que você fez!

-Beijinho de nada, é? Agora eu fiquei ofendido! – ele disse fazendo um bico lindo – E o que eu posso fazer para me desculpar, senhorita Lílian?

-Não sei. – eu disse dengosa.

-E se eu te der mais um beijinho de nada?

-Não sei, eu não sei de nada!

-AH, não sabe, não?

-Não.

-Mas eu sei que você sabe...

-Cala a boca e me beija, James!- eu disse impaciente e ele riu.

-Como você quiser, _minha_ ruivinha!

E mais um beijo longo e gostoso começou. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas e nossos corpos unidos. Eu puxava James para perto de mim, tentando aniquilar o mísero espaço que havia entre nós, mas não havia nenhum espaço que nos separava. E a noite se seguiu assim, entre beijos, conversas, beijos, abraços, beijos e mais beijos.

Já amanhecia quando eu acordei, não queria estar no quarto dos meninos, então levantei-me e dei um selinho calmo em meu namorado, que dormia como um anjo lindo e fui para o meu quarto.

Eu percebi muito tarde meus sentimentos por James, e está sendo tudo tão maravihoso que eu me arrependo de não ter percebido que ele tinha mudado por mim. Mas agora nós estávamos mais unidos do que grãos de açúcar numa embalagem. Na verdade, nós não estávamos tão unidos. Tinha uma maneira de nós nos unirmos completamente.

**N/A : Quem não queria ter uma noite dessas com um namorado desses? Pois é. Gostaram?**

**Beijos, Mi.**

**Acho que eu mereço reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_Na verdade, nós não estávamos tão unidos. Tinha uma maneira de nós nos unirmos completamente._

Eu cheguei no quarto e fui tomar banho. Eu sentei no chão do _box_ e deixei que a água caísse em minhas costas. Eu gostava de fazer isso quando eu queria pensar. E, nesse momento, o que eu mais queria era refletir. Refletir sobre a minha relação com James e o nosso próximo passo! Fiquei muito tempo pensando em nós e tive que tomar um banho na velocidade da luz! Se não eu atrasaria todas as minhas amigas. E os berros seriam incessáveis. Sai do banheiro e me troquei, chamei as meninas e elas foram se arrumar. Depois de prontas fomos tomar café. Lá econtramos os meninos e James estava com um ótimo humor o que deixou nossos amigo curiosos, mas eu entendia.

- Ah, minha noite foi maravilhosa. – ele dizia quando todos lhe perguntavam.

Sirius brincou que eu estava com um lindo par de chifres na cabeça e sabe o que o meu lindo namorado respondeu:

-Almofadinhas, eu não trairia a Lily. Nem por tudo nesse mundo. Nem pela maior quantidade de dinheiro, de doces, de garotas. Eu não trairia ela por nada! – ELE É UM FOFO. Eu amo ele. Eu quero casar com ele. AI CREDO! To parecendo a Alice.

Enfim, agora eu estou aqui sentada em baixo da árvore, olhando para o Lago Negro, enquanto meus amigos estão na aula de Adivinhação, coisa que eu acho inútil, só que eles gostam dessa aula porque é engraçado ver a professora pirar e fazer predicações. Além disso, é a única matéria em que eles podem fazer o dever de casa de qualquer jeito que mesmo assim, a professora dava uma boa nota para eles.

Bem, eu estava sozinha, então eu carreguei livro de minha irmã comigo para ler. Eu ja estava na introdução que tinha os dizeres:

_Introdução_

_Esse livro é dedicado a todas as meninas que tem dúvidas de como tratar o assunto sobre a primeira vez. A partir dessas páginas você encontrará dados sobre o que você precisa saber quando você sentir que a hora chegou. Esse livro contém tudo o que você precisa saber._

Eu estava pronta para virar a página quando alguém pigarreou atrás de mim fechei o livro rapidamente, mas já era tarde de mais.

-"Como perder a virgindade?" – EU ESTAVA MORTA! Mas graças a Merlin era só o Remo! Ele entenderia. Sem contar que ele é meu melhor amigo. Não teria tanto problema.

-Ah, oi. – eu disse corando muito.

-O que você tá fazendo com esse livro, Lils? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

-Ah é que...você sabe, eu sou virgem. – eu disse corando ainda mais. – E, eu e James...Somos namorados, bem, você sabe...

-É, e não tem nada de mais ser virgem! O Pontas contou que vocês quase fizeram sexo, mas você saiu na hora. – ele disse e eu me senti idiota.

-Não é uma coisa para se envergonhar, Lily.

-Lógico que é! Não o fato de ser virgem, mas o fato de eu ter fugido. Eu fugi porque eu não sei como agir nem como fazer.

-Lily,na hora você vai saber, é uma coisa que acontece naturalmente. E eu conversei com o Pontas sobre isso.

_-Flashback do Remo-_

_James e Lily estavam na maior pegação então eu e Sirius subimos. Eu expulsei os alunos que ainda estavam no salão. Depois agente deixou os dois lá, porque estava o maior clima. Aí uma meia-hora depois entra um James deolado e sem camisa no quarto._

_-EI EI EI EI! Põe a blusa, ninguém quer ver a sua barriga flácida! – Sirius disse brincando com o Pontas._

_-Não enche! – James disse sentando na cama._

_-Que que aconteceu, Pontas? – eu resolvi perguntar porque eu sabia que ele queria desabafar._

_-Eu e Lily estávamos lá no salão nos beijando( -Jura! – Sirius disse revirando os olhos) aí foi pintando aquele clima. E eu tirei a blusa dela, ela tirou a minha eu tava tirando o sutiã dela quando sei lá, ela saiu correndo dizendo que não podia e não sei o que. Eu acho que ela não está pronta, né? – ele disse tristonho – Ou será que eu fiz algo de errado?_

_-Pontas, que decepção. Namorando uma garota que não gosta de sexo, e olha que no colégio tem muitas que... – Sirius falou e ficou quieto quando ele viu que eu segurava James pelos braços e ele tinha uma cara irritada. Eu sabia que Sirius estava brincando, mas ele pegara pesado._

_-CALA-A-BOCA! Você realmente acha que eu quero uma dessas putas daí? Eu quero fazer sexo com a mulher que eu AMO e ela é a Lily. Se você quer ficar fazendo sexo com qualquer uma, problema seu! EU NÃO! E não se mete. - Eu nunca tinha visto James falar assim com Sirius. E Sirius entendeu que ele tinha ultrapassado TODOS os limites e depois pediu desculpa._

_-Mais você vai esperar quanto pela Lily? – Sirius perguntou_

_-O quanto ela quiser! Se ela quiser morrer virgem eu não me importo, desde que ela esteja do meu lado! Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu a amo!_

_-É , nós não temos! – eu disse antes que Sirius dissesse alguma besteira._

_-Fim do Flashback Remo-_

Ele me contou aquilo tudo e eu fiquei muito feliz, o James é um fofo! Eu na verdade, não tinha palavras para descrever o que eu sentia naquela hora. Era um sentimento que me fazia querer correr até a sala de Adivinhação e beijar o melhor namorado do mundo que eu podia querer.

-Isso só me faz querer apressar as coisas e dar um passo na nossa relação! – eu disse. – James é um fofo , eu nunca tinha pensado em como ele mudou.

-Lily, só uma coisa, não conta pra ninguem que eu te contei aquilo, ok?

-Relaxa, as nossas conversas ficam só entre nós.

-Ok, pode continuar, então!

-Como eu ia dizendo, eu acho que já está na hora de avançar, mas eu tenho que me preparar e não adianta você falar nada porque eu vou estudar e vou me informar o máximo que eu posso.

-Tudo bem, você é teimosa demais para mim! Então eu vou fazer meu dever e te deixar lendo esse seu livro aí. Só pra dizer eu acho que você não precisa de nada disso. Tchau. – ele disse e saiu andando.

Eu comecei a ler meu livro. O livro não era muito grosso, ele era fininho e explicava primeiro sobre a formação do corpo da mulher.

_Vagina ou Vúlva_

_A vagina, como é conhecida popularmente, é constituída pelos lábios, maiores e menores, pelo clítoris e pelo hímen. A mulher sente o prazer pelo clítoris. O hímen é uma pele fina e transparente. Esse é o lugar onde o pênis do homem deve entrar, os lábios são outras peles que marcam a entrada da vagina._

Passei mais as páginas, falava sobre masturbação, medidas de prevenção, os métodos de cirurgias para fazer a vasectomia e a ligadura tubária. Depois, tinha umas páginas que falavam sobre o corpo do homem, do pênis e dos espermatozóides. Depois disso veio parte que me interessava.

_Relações Sexuais_

_O sexo é a união do pênis e da vagina. Dói? Sim ou não. Sim, porque quando o pênis entra na vagina o hímen se parte e isso causa dor. Ou não, por exemplo, tem pessoas que não possuem hímen e por isso a entrada não causa dor, ou então a pessoa está tão relaxada que nem percebe a dor. Uma dica, pra a primeira vez, relaxe. Deixe que tudo aconteça calmamente._

_Camisinha_

_É o melhor tipo de preservativo que um casal pode usar para evitar a transmição de doenças. Então se você não quer ter doenças nem filhos, use camisinha._

Eu já sabia disso tudo. Não me adiantou em nada até agora. Nas outras páginas só explica como ocorre a união dos órgãos genitais. E depois explicou algumas coisa sobre parto e bebê. Que absurdo. Não adiantou porcaria nenhuma. É só uma parte teórica de cada coisa separada e depois junta. NÃO ADIANTOU. Eu vou decepcionar o James e ele vai me trocar por qualquer uma, PORQUE QUALQUER UMA sabe fazer sexo. Nessa hora, eu já estava chorando, guardei o livro na minha mochila e fiquei lá chorando. Perdi a noção do tempo. Não podia suportar a ideia de que eu não sou boa o suficiente para James. E eu não posso privá-lo de sentir esse tipo de prazer. Até que alguém pôs a mão em meu ombro.

-Porque você faltou a aula de Feitiços? – Lene me perguntou.

-Por...por nada! – eu disse tentando manter a minha voz firme para que ela não percebesse que eu estava chorando.

-Lily, que voz é essa? – James pergutou. – Lily, que que aconteceu, você está bem? Porque você está chorando? – Droga!

Todos os meus amigos estavam aqui, que ótimo. Quando me dei conta, todos estavam a minha volta e mais lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. De repente, eu senti que o chão tinha sumido. Eu estou fcando louca, não sinto mais o chão. Comecei a me debater tentando cair em algo que eu pudesse me agarrar e soluçar. Vocês podem pensar que eu estou sendo ridicúla, mas eu amo tanto James que, se ele algum dia me rejeitar é capaz de eu nunca mais ser a mesma pessoa. Tudo o que eu e James passamos parece que já foi uma vida inteira e eu não sei transar e acho que por isso ele um dia não vai mais me querer. E aquela velha insegurança (que ele estava me usando) voltara a me ocupar.

Foi aí que eu me toquei que eu estava nos braços de alguém. E foi só eu perceber isso que agora eu já estava numa cama com um dorsel vermelho familiar. Eu estava na torre da grifinória em algum quarto. Um vulto sentou na mesma cama que eu, na minha frente. Sequei as lágrimas que estavam em meu rosto e nos meus olhos.

-Lírio, o que foi? Porque você tava chorando? – James me perguntou.

-Eu não sei...Você pode não me querer mais...é não sou suficiente pra você. E eu te amo tanto que eu não quero nem pensar em você me trocando por outra pessoa, eu não sei o que...

-Que?

-James, é complicado. Eu sou virgem, nunca tive relações com ninguém e eu não sei como fazer sexo. E, bem, você já fez e sabe como é. Eu peguei um livro sobre sexo só que não me ajudou em nada, pois só me disse o que eu já sabia. Eu sou idiota, porque eu pensei que você não iria querer namorar comigo mesmo depois de saber que eu sou virgem. Além disso, James se eu fizer algo de errado e você ficar traumatizado e me zuar pro resto da minha vida eu não vou... – eu estava tagarelando alguma coisa sem muito sentido, mas fui interrompida por um beijo do meu namorado. O beijo foi molhado e calmo só que num momento de urgência eu agarrei James e dei um beijo intenso nele.

-Lírio, cala-a-boca! Você pirou, não é? Me diz, idaí que você é virgem? Você estudou, até pra isso? Eu posso saber como fazer sexo , mas eu vou te ensinar. É claro, se você quiser. Se você quiser eu te explico cada passo e eu tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima aluna, assim como você é em todas as outras matérias. Você acha que eu te deixaria porque você é virgem? Meu Merlin, você está maluca. Você é a mulher da minha vida, eu te amo muito, mas que tudo, e você não fique pensando que eu só quero transar com você. Eu quero você pra mim, pra minha vida toda. Você não vai fazer nada de errado, você só precisa relaxar e deixar as coisas acontecerem – ele disse e eu me desmanchei, né? Eu parei de chorar e um sorriso se formou nos meu lábios.

-Não acredito que você se preocupou com isso! – ele disse rindo de mim. DE MIM!

-Ai, para seu bobo! – eu disse. Ele me empurrou para a ponta da cama e deitou antes que eu reclamasse.

-Vem cá! – eu engatinhei e me deitei com a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu te amo, sabia? Minha foguinho.- ele disse passado a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Eu também te amo! – eu disse. Ficamos coversando sobre coisas banais. Depois nós trocamos de posição, eu me sentei e ele colocou a cabeça em meu colo. Fiquei fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça e ele adormeceu, assim como eu.

**N/A: Lily surtando! Ainda bem que o James é um amor. **

**Mamãe, quero um namorado que nem o James, 1bj.**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

_-Eu também te amo! – eu disse. Ficamos coversando sobre coisas banais. Depois nós trocamos de posição eu me sentei e ele colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Fiquei fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça e ele adormeceu, assim como eu._

Eu acordei com uma luz vindo diretamente no meu olho, me levantei e vi que James já havia acordado. Eu não tinha noção de que horas eram, minha sorte é que hoje é sábado. Sai correndo do quarto do James, desci as escadas bem rápido e tropecei no tapete. Há! Que novidade. E sabe o que é mais emocionante? Eu cai de costas no chão e fiquei lá deitada por um tempo rindo de mim. Aí quando eu percebi que estava sendo idiota me levantei e saí do salão comunal.

Estava andando destraídamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Na verdade, destraída de mais. Não sabia onde esava indo, só seguia meus pés e, meus pés, me levavam para cada lugar! Agora eu estava meio perdida eu já tinha saído do castelo. Continuei seguindo meus pés e quando me dei conta estava indo para o campo de Quadribol. Entrei no campo e adivinha quem estava lá? JAMES! Ele, Sirius e Remus estavam voando sobre o campo de quadribol, mas com certeza não era treino porque os outros jogadores não estavam em campo.

-Vai Grifinória, vai Grifinória! – eu fiz uma coreografia macabra e comecei gritar. Sirius ria de mim, mas ele riu tanto que quase caiu da vassoura. Remus me olhava com uma cara tipo: LOUCA!, e James, ele estava me olhando com uma cara meio abobalhada sabe, tipo: mongol. Mas era um mongol fofo e lindo, muito lindo. Eles terminaram de treinar e eu fiquei lá na arquibancada.

-Olá, bela adormecida! – Remus disse sentando ao meu lado.

-Olá, lobo-mau! – Remus e Lily começaram a rir. Eu sabia do problema peludo (como chamamos o fato do Remo ser um lobisomem) do Reminho desde o quinto ano. E para apoiá-lo Sirius e James se transformaram em animagos.

-Oi, pimentinha! - Sirius disse apertando a minha bochecha.

-Oi, cachorro sem dono! – eu disse risonha.

-Ah, que falta de consideração!

-Rá, rá, rá,rá! Você merece coisa pior. – eu disse maquiavélica.

-Nossa, Lily mostrando seu lado vingativo!

-Mexeu com o fogo, é pra se queimar! – eu disse sexy.

- O Pontas que se segure! – Sirius disse desapertando o nó da gravata, como se dissesse que estava com calor.

- Que que tem eu? – ele perguntou se juntando ao grupo.

-Nada, só que a sua namorada é... ela é... – Sirius disse e se enrolou.

-Ela é o que? – James perguntou com raiva. Se olhares matassem, Sirius já estaria morto.

-Nada, eu disse alguma coisa sobre a Lily, disse? –Sirius se fez de desentendido.

-Cala a boca, cachorrão! – eu disse abraçando Remus e Sirius.

-E eu? – James perguntou fazendo bico.

-Own! – eu disse me derretendo toda.

-Desiste, Pontas! O meu bico é melhor. – Sirius disse e foi para o lado do meu namorado fazer um bico.

-Ótimo, competição de bico! – Remo disse.

- Você prefere competição de uivos? – James disse sorrindo marotamene.

-Calem a boca, eu estou tentando decidir quem tem o melhor bico. – eu disse impaciente. Os dois fizeram os bicos denovo. É, tenho que admitir meu namorado perde feio em questões de bico.

-Amor, o seu bico é lindo, mas o do Sirius é mais! – eu disse tentando parecer imparcial, mas James ficou desamparado.

-EBA! EBA! – Sirius comemorava fazendo uma dançinha esquisita.

-EI, o seu bico pode ser mais bonito, mas isso não quer dizer que o seu bico trabalhe melhor que o do papai aqui! – Eu disse apontando para o James. Ele se sentiu satiseito e Sirius ficou p*** da vida. Eu já tinha beijado o Sirius, mas foi na segunda série, num jogo de verdade ou consequência.

-Vamos, gente! Já vai começar o treino da Corvinal. – Remo disse ao ver que alguns alunos com vestes azuis entravam pelo campo. Nós saímos de lá e fomos para o salão comunal. Eles tinham que terminar alguns deveres e eu fiquei lendo um livro de monstros. Já estava quase na hora do jantar, quando eles terminaram. Eles subiram para tomar banho e eu fui me encontrar com as meninas. Elas me interrogaram sobre TUDO. E eu contei, conversamos por horas. Até que ouvimos uma batida na porta, eram os meninos nos chamando para jantar.

O jantar foi muito bom, converamos, rimos, e é claro, comemos muito.

-A Lily sempre exagera nas sobremesas, e ela não faz nenhum exercício, ai por isso o corpo... – Lene comentava olhando para o meu prato de bolo.

-Lene, cala a boca! – eu disse dando um chute na perna dela por debaixo da mesa.

-Com licença, senhorita Evans. Teve um prolema no banheiro feminino e eu preciso que você venha comigo. – uma garotinha do primeiro ano puxava minha mão.

-Certo, já volto, gente. – eu disse saindo do salão.

Bem, nós não estávamos indo para o banheiro, porque a garotinha não estava mais ao meu lado e eu estava sozinha de frente para o salão principal.

-Você está radiante hoje. Não só hoje, todos os dias, mas hoje está impossível ignorar o que eu sinto por você, Lily – Amos Digorry, um cara da Lufa-Lufa falou se aproximou de mim.

-Ah, oi Amos. Do que você está falando? – eu perguntei, ele tava maluco,né?

-Pra quê falar, se eu posso mostrar. – ele disse e me agarrou, me encostou na parede e começou a me beijar. Eu tentava me soltar dele mais ele era muito forte. Então resolvi gritar. Quando eu gritei a porta do salão havia se abriu, mas o idiota continuava a me agarrar. Ele apertava meus braços com força e tentava passar a língua pela minha boca. Começou a desabotoar a minha blusa e as lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto.

Depois que eu ouvi a porta se abrindo alguém me separou do Amos, era James. Amos estava deitado no chão enquanto James estava ao seu lado, socando-lhe. Eu fiquei horrorizada e tentei fazer com que James parasse, mas eu não conseguia. Remo e Sirius tiraram James de perto do garoto, mas seus gritos ainda podiam ser escutados:

-Eu vou te matar, garoto. Como você ousa tocar na minha namorada, seu canalha, idiota, filho- da -puta, eu vou te matar!

Eu saí correndo, não queria ficar naquele tumulto, subi as escadas e fui em direção ao salão comunal. Subi para o meu quarto e fiquei lá pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. As lágrimas ainda escorriam. E se James não tivesse aparecido? O que aconteceria comigo? James acreditaria em mim?

Parei de tentar adivinhar as coisas e tomei uma decisão, peguei um pergaminho e comecei a escrever uma carta para James.

_Meu amor,_

_Eu não queria beijar aquele idiota do Amos. Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?__Eu fui com a garotinha para fora do Salão Principal, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Aí o Amos apareceu e começou a falar coisas sem sentido e me agarrou. Eu tentei me separar dele,só que ele é bem mais forte que eu, então não deu certo. Eu resolvi gritar e você ê não está com raiva de mim, está?__Eu vou entender, mas não foi minha culpa, eu...eu não queria!Eu te amo..._

_Com amor,_

_Lily Evans_

Reli a carta mas cinco vezes, achei que estava bom e peguei a coruja da Lice emprestada para mandar a carta para ele. Eu não sabia onde ele estava, mas a corujinha saberia!

Lírio,

Eu acredito em você! Eu NUNCA ficaria com raiva de você! E eu não tenho motivos para isso. Eu te amo também, mas eu não suporto ver ninguém mais te tocando, mexendo com você, entende?

James

A carta chegou bem rápido, isso significava que ele não estava muito longe. Mas ele não costuma escrever cartas muito formais e isso significava que ele estava mal. Agora, o que eu mais queria era estar com ele, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo:

_James,_

_Aonde você está?__Estou preocupada! Não fique assim, porque é isso que o Amos quer. Ele quer interferir na nossa relação! Então, mostre a ele que ele não conseguiu!_

_Com amor,_

_Lily Evans_

Mandei a carta na esperança de que nós pudéssemos nos encontrar. Agora eu me sentia sozinha e vazia. Achei estranho as meninas não terem subido para me interrogar ou algo assim. Outra carta:

Lírio,

Não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com o meu coração, que está aí com você! Eu estou num lugar em Hogwarts. Aquele babaca não vai atrapalhar nada, certo?

James

ARGHHH! Porque ele não me diz? Que saco, agora eu me estressei!

_James Potter_

_Pare já com isso, eu quero saber sim onde você está! Eu me preocupo com o seu coração, mas também tenho que me preocupar com você. ENTÃO, PARA DE ME ENROLAR._

_Lliy_

Será que eu exagerei? E se ele ficar chateado com o meu tom?

Lírio,

Fique calma, eu não estou te enrolando. Eu estou te esperando aqui do lado de fora do salão comunal. Vem!

James

Eu li três vezes a carta, e então percebi que eu tinha que descer. Desci calmamente as escadas, parra não cair, e sai pelo retrato da muher gorda. Quando eu saí fui agarrada por alguém. Mas dessa vez, era James. Ele me beijou suavemente.

-Oi – eu disse fofa. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos na parede me prendendo.

-Oi, lírio. – ele disse e recostou seus lábios nos meus. Senti um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Era como se fosse uma corrente elétria.

-Vem, quero te motrar um lugar! – ele disse me puxando. Subimos, subimos e subimos. Era no último andar do castelo o tal lugar.

-Feche os olhos e me dê a mão – ele disse calmamente. Eu hesitei por um momento, mas logo obedeci. – Já pode abrir.

Nós estavamos numa sala ampla e bonita. Tinha aparência rústica e romântica, do jeito que eu gosto. E, no centro, tinha uma lareira e uma cama de casal.

-Que lugar lindo! – eu disse maravilhada.

-É nosso hoje!- ele disse contente.

-O que exatamente é isso? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-Essa, lírio, é a sala precisa, mais conhecida como sala vai e vem. Você imagina algo que precise e essa sala se tranforma.

-Hmm, interessante.

- Eu também acho. – James disse colocando as mãos na minha cintura e beijando meu pescoço. Do pescoço para a nuca e da nuca pra a orelha. Da orelha para a bohecha e da bocecha para a boca. Os beijos eram calmos e suaves, com um toque de romantismo. James foi me puxando para trás, até que ele parou de andar e me deitou na cama, isso tudo sem parar de me beijar. Eu também não queria que ele parasse.

Ele se deitou junto a mim, e acho que nós pensamos na mesma coisa, pois o quarto se transformou, não era mais um quarto amplo, rústico e romântico.

**N/A: Amos muito idiota, né? James sempre defendendo a Lily! **

**No que será que essa sala se transformou, hein?**

**Deixem-me feliz e me mandem reviews!**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Noite 1 – Bônus

Sirius Black

Na noite em que Diggory assediou Lily, James queria ficar sozinho, Aluado foi fazer as lições de casa e eu fiquei andando distraídamente pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Meus pés me guiavam e minha cabeça estava a mil por hora. Eu lembrava do meu beijo com Marlene, pensava em Lily e James, pensava em Voldemort e a guerra, pensava no beijos de Lene, pensava em Lene, pensava no sorriso de Lene, pensava no cabelo loiro, ondulado e macio dela. Os olhos azuis lindos. E em tudo nela. Ela ocupava toda a minha cabeça e talvez, até uma parte do meu coração.

É, parece que o garanhão da escola finalmente foi fisgado. Mais eu não sei se a Lene quer algo comigo. Nós já nos bejamos e fizemos várias coisas, mas era por provocação, um jogo. Para ganhar o jogo um tinha que resistir aos encantos do outro. Acho que ela foi a vencedora, eu não paro de pensar nela, fico feliz quando estou com ela, e o beijo dela foi o melhor. Depois foi o da Lily (eu beijei a Lily no segundo ano, num jogo de verdade ou consequência), só que o Pontas não pode saber que eu gostei do beijo da ruiva. Se não...

Quando dei por mim eu estava no jardim dos fundos de Hogwarts, onde tinha a cabana de Hagrid e o Salgueiro Lutador. Eu não estava sozinho, tinha uma menina sentada na grama que admirava a lua. Seus cabelos voavam com a brisa. Era...Lene. Me aproximei dela e me sentei ao seu lado. Ela não se moveu, estava com os olhos fechados, ela me parecia vulnerável. Então eu a abracei. Ela não retirou meus braços nem nada. Apenas deixou que meus braços ficassem ao redor dela. Ficamos assim por longo tempo, um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. Eu e ela não estávamos discutindo, nem fazendo provocações. Ela continuava de olhos fechados.

-Olá, Sirius. – ela disse calmamente.

-Como você sabia que era eu? – eu perguntei ainda com os braços em sua cintura.

-Seu perfume é inconfundível – ela disse abrindo os olhos e me encarando. Eu ri baixinho e a encarei. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e logo ela desviou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui fora nesse frio? – eu perguntei tentando puxar assunto, mas no fundo eu sabia que isso era só uma desculpa.

-Eu estava pensando, eu gosto de admirar a Lua enquanto eu penso. – ela respondeu apontando para a lua minguante que brilhava no céu.

-E eu posso saber no que você estava pensando? – eu perguntei sedutoramente. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, provavelmente pensando se iria me dizer ou não. Ela suspirou.

-Eu não quero mais jogar, ok? Chega desse jogo! – ela disse saindo de perto de mim.

-EI! – eu gritei quando ela estava indo em direção ao castelo. Ela não parou nem olhou para trás. Eu corri e peguei na mão dela.

- Eu também não quero mais brincar, agora é sério. – eu disse me aproximando da boca que eu tanto desejava.

-Sirius – ela sussurou meu nome antes de se entregar para mim. Nós nos beijamos por muito tempo no corredor até que foi ficando mais intenso. Eu a soltei por um instante e sumi pelo corredor. Ela ficou lá parada com os olhos arregalados. Quando eu voltei ela me olhou confusa. A peguei no colo e fomos para uma sala que estava vazia. Lancei os feitiços necessários para que não nos descobrissem. Tranquei a porta e conjurei uma cama. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira balançando as pernas com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Que foi? – eu perguntei.

-Nada – ela disse feliz.

-Ah, nada, é? – eu disse e fui me aproximando da mesa onde ela estava, voltei a beijá-la de uma forma louca. Tirei a gravata dela e também a sua blusa, o quue revelou um lindo sutiã de renda preto. Aquela imagem só me deu mais vontade de continuar. Ela tirou minha blusa e me agarrou com as pernas. Eu a envolvi com os braços e a carreguei até a cama. Lá os beijos se expandiram por todo o corpo. Ela rolou na cama e ficou em cima de mim. Estava tirando o meu cinto e um minuto depois eu já estava sem calça. Mudei de posição e agora eu estava em cima, fui beijando da boca até a barra da saia dela. Passei a mão pelo busto dela e tirei a saia.

De repente, ela sentou e me empurrou um pouco para o lado.

-Se vai ser sério, você tem que ir mais devagar, de um jeito mais romântico! – ela me disse.

-Desculpa, é que você me deixa maluco! – eu disse balançando a cabeça e ela riu. Ela morreu de rir, e depois se esticou na cama. Eu passei os braços por debaixo de seu corpo e a beijei de uma forma calma. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e se moviam em harmonia. Eu gostava do calor que eu sentia quando eu a tocava era mágico.

Os beijos foram ficando mais intensos a cada minuto. Ela passava a mão pelo meu abdômen, ela agarrava a minha nuca e mexia nos meus cabelos. Eu ficava maluco com isso. Parei de beijá-la, estiquei seus braços e desabotuei seu sutiã. Continuei o meu caminho e parei na calcinha dela. Puxei a calcinha com a boca.

Comecei a brincar com meu dedo em seu clítoris, ela ria baixinho e de vez em quando soltava um gemido. Parei de brincar e logo pus meu dedo nela. Ela gemeu e eu adorei vê-la sentindo prazer. Logo, já estava com quatro dedos dentro dela. Ela se contorcia de prazer e aquilo só me deixava cada vez mais excitado. Tirei os dedos dela e lambi, ela me chamou e nós voltamos a nos beijar. Ela me empurrou e tirou minha cueca. Eu estava muito excitado, pois o Black Júnior estava em pé. Ela riu e começou a beijar o Black Júnior. Eu sentia a felicidade em mim, era tão bom com ela, eu sentia algo a mais quando fazia sexo com ela. Ela se esfregou em mim e nossas bocas se encontraram, nos beijamos e eu ficava cada vez mais excitado. Peguei a camisinha que estava no bolso de minhas vestes, agora jogadas perto da cama.

Marlene estava deitada com as pernas um pouco mais abertas, aproveitei e lambi sua parte íntima e, cada vez mais, minha língua penetrava nela. Ela gritava meu nome, gemia. Eu fazia com mais força e com mais velocidade, até que ela gozou em minha boca. Me dei por satisfeito, lambi meus lábios. Ela sorria para mim e eu sorria para ela. Comecei a colocar a camisinha em mim, ela acompanhou tudo com os olhos. Quando eu terminei estava com a boca aberta e tinha uma expressão louca de que precisava de mim dentro dela naquele momento. Foi o que eu fiz.

Ela gritou mais uma vez o meu nome, agora eu estava dentro dela e nossos beijos eram de puro amor. Passei as mão desde sua coxa até seus seios. Eu os apertei com vontade, ela gemeu baixinho enquanto eu entrava e saia dela.

Eu fui me movimantando mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido. Lene gritava e arranhava as minhas costas. Ela gemia cada vez mais, eu comecei a diminuir a velocidade e ela gemia de uma forma mais tranquila.

Parei de me mexer mais continuei dentro dela. Nos beijamos mais um pouco até que ela afastou meu rosto.

-Eu vou considerar essa noite como a nossa primeira noite. – ela disse brincando com meu cabelo.

-E essa será a primeira de muitas. – eu disse fazendo com que ela risse. E nós continuamos na sala até os raios do sol invadirem a sala. Nós não dormimos nada e eu estava cansado, fiquei na atividade a noite toda. Mais a noite valeu a pena, foi a melhor. Lene era simplesmente maravilhosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Noite 2 - Bônus

**Dorcas POV**

Primeira vez... Parece tenebroso não acham? Pois é, eu também achava! Mas aconteceu. E eu adorei. (_risos envergonhados)_. Era um dia não muito bom para os Marotos, nem para mim. Era o dia seguinte ao último dia de lua cheia, quando meu lobinho estava se curando da transformação.

Fui na enfermaria para ver meu lobinho e ele já estava saindo. Ele estava preocupado, nós sempre tínhamos discussões depois de lua cheia.

-Dorcas, eu...a gente precisa conversar. – ele disse enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos. Ai, meu Merlin, já estava preocupada. Ele olhou para baixo, e eu também.

-Remo, eu já te disse que eu não me importo...eu não – eu ia dizendo monotamente, era sempre a mesma coisa.

-Mas eu me importo com você! E para você estar segura, você tem que estar longe de mim. Isso já foi longe demais, muito desgastante. Eu não sinto a mesma coisa... – ele só podia estar brincando, né? Depois de tudo que passamos?

- E tudo que a gente passou, a gente esquece? Você vai dizer que não me ama mais, que nunca me amou, que tudo foi uma mentira? – eu já estava chorando, eu sou um pouco sentimental! Mas _só_ um POUCO.

-Sim – ele disse e saiu andando. Eu não acredito, que raiva dele.

-EU TE ODEIO, REMO LUPIN! – eu disse e sai correndo de lá, eu iria para algum lugar onde eu podia pensar. A torre de astronomia!

Cheguei na torre e para a minha sorte estava uma linda noite. Me sentei e fiquei apreciando o céu tentando me esquecer de Remo. Mas tudo voltava como um flashback em minha cabeça, era horrível. Eu queria simplesmente, esquecê-lo! Ou não...

Minha cabeça pensa uma coisa e meu coração diz outra! O que eu faço? Meus soluços ficavam cada vez mais altos. Me deitei, não queria ver as estrelas. ELAS SÃO FEIAS! Eu estava chorando, até que alguém segurou minha cabeça delicadamente. Eu ia levantar e mandar ir embora, só que quando eu estava levantando a cabeça fui supreendida com um beijo. Um beijo doce ao mesmo tempo molhado. Era Remo.

-O que você quer? – eu disse me afastando dele.

-Não fica assim vai, desculpa... Você sabe que eu não queria dizer aquilo! – ele disse se aproximando.

-É Remo, mas tem uma hora que cansa! – eu disse encarando a lua.

-Eu sei, me desculpa eu sou um idiota. É que você não podia ter dito que em odiava, que foi, quer ver um lobisomem cometendo suicídio? – ele disse risonho.

-Gostaria – eu respondi fria.

-Não faz isso. – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Sai para lá! – eu disse tirando a mão dele de meu rosto.

-Não, eu só saio quando você me desculpar. – ele disse teimoso.

-Certo, então fique aí sentado. Boa Noite. – eu disse me levantando, sem querer tropecei no meu próprio pé, e cai em cima dele que estava deitado. Nos encaramos por vários minutos até que nos beijamos. Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras! Agora eu sei que é verdade, pois quando eu olhei nos olhos dele vi que ele sentia remorso e não pude evitar. Os beijos se prolongaram. Remo se sentou e me pôs em seu colo.

Eu parei de beijá-lo, sabia onde ele queria chegar.

-Aqui não! – eu disse olhando para o lugar aberto e com risco de alguém nos pegar.

-Ok, me segue! – ele disse e me guiou para a sala de troféus.

-Aqui? – eu perguntei estática.

- É, porque você merece um troféu, sua ladra de corações. – ele disse e um sorriso brincou nos meus lábios.

-Vem – ele disse apontando para a cama que ele tinha reproduzido. Eu ri e me joguei na cama. Ele se jogou logo atrás de mim e nós rimos, ele me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou. Tirou minha saia enquanto eu tirava a blusa dele. Eu estava ofegante e nossos corpos já se mexiam em sincronia. Quando ja estávamos sem roupa Remo me olhou.

-EU TE AMO, DORCAS. – e ele entrou em mim. Foi doloroso, mas muito bom. Meus gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos, porque eu estava gritando. Bem, foi assim. Depois de uma briga nós passamos a melhor noite juntos!

**Remo POV**

Era o dia seguinte ao último de lua cheia e eu estava sendo liberado da enfermariam quando eu vi Dorcas se aproximando. Droga! Eu odiava que ela me visse naquele estado e além disso eu sou um monstro não podemos ficar juntos. _Podem sim!_Não, não podemos...

-Dorcas, eu...a gente precisa conversar. – eu disse olhando para baixo, não podia encará-la! Sempre me dava mal...

-Remo, eu já te disse que eu não me importo...eu não – era impressionante como ela me conhecia bem. Mas não, eu tinha que protegê-la. Ou seja tenho que me manter afastado.

-Mas eu me importo com você! E para você estar segura, você tem que estar longe de mim. Isso já foi longe demais, muito desgastante. Eu não sinto a mesma coisa... – E agora era a parte em que eu mentia! Nossa, eu odiava isso. Porque?

- E tudo que a gente passou, a gente esquece? Você vai dizer que não me ama mais, que nunca me amou, que tudo foi uma mentira? – Não Dorcas, eu ainda te amo e vou sempre te amar...

-Sim – eu tive que ir andando, não dava para ficar com ela lá! Mas antes de eu sumir da vista dela eu ouvi a pior, PIOR!, coisa que eu já ouvi na minha vida:

-EU TE ODEIO, REMO LUPIN! – Isso escapou dos lábios dela! Morri. Ela passou correndo por mim e eu fiquei estático.

Eu tinha que falar com ela, tinha que pedir desculpa, dizer que a amo. Mas...Onde ela estava? Nossa, seu idiota. VOCÊ É UM MAROTO. Fui corendo para o dormitório e peguei o Mapa dos Marotos, onde tinham todas as pessoas do castelo. AHÁ, ela estava na Torre da Astronomia.

YES! Corri para lá, tentando não ser visto, pois já estava de noite. Cheguei lá e ela estava deitada, chorando. Nessa hora, ela estava levantando. Aproveitei e dei-lhe um beijo calmo. Ela se assutou e logo se afastou.

-O que você quer? – ela perguntou virou o rosto.

-Não fica assim vai, desculpa... Você sabe que eu não queria dizer aquilo! – eu disse me sentando perto dela.

-É Remo, mas tem uma hora que cansa! – ela disse e olhou para a Lua, por mais que eu não goste da lua, hoje ela estava muito linda. Deve ser porque eu estava com Dorcas...

-Eu sei, me desculpa eu sou um idiota. É que você não podia ter dito que em odiava, que foi, quer ver um lobisomem cometendo suicídio? – eu disse sorrindo para ela.

-Gostaria! –FACADA!

-Não faz isso. – eu disse passando a mão pelo seu rosto, sua pele era tão macia. Eu simplesmente amo ela.

-Sai para lá! – ela disse me empurrando. Eu ri. Eu adoro ela, eu já disse isso?

-Não, eu só saio quando você me desculpar. – eu disse dengoso. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Certo, então fique aí sentado. Boa Noite. – ela disse e se levantou e eu me deitei. Ela tropeçou em algum lugar e caiu em cima de mim. Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela olhou nos meus, nós nos beijamos. Eu me sentei e a coloquei sentada no meu beijos foram aumentando e se tornaram mais intensos e comprometedores. Eu a puxava para mim e minha mão deslizava pelas suas costas. Passei minha mão por de baixo de sua blusa e:

-Aqui não! – ela disse envergonhada e um pouco ofegante.

-Ok, me segue! – eu disse enquanto eu pensava em um outro lugar onde nós poderíamos, bem vocês sabem...transar. A sala de troféus, eu posso lançar feitiços e ninguém vai nos pegar. Isso! Muito bem, Remo.

-Aqui? – ela perguntou quando chegamos.

- É, porque você merece um troféu sua ladra de corações. – eu disse sorrindo. Logo, montei uma cama. Me joguei lá e a chamei. Ela riu e se jogou também. A agarrei pela cintura e a beijei loucamente. Ela tirava minha blusa e eu já tinha tirado a saia dela. Fomos tirando as roupas uns dos outros. Eu olhei para ela assim que eu tirei a calcinha dela e gritei em alto e bom som:

-EU TE AMO, DORCAS! – e aí eu penetrei nela. Pude ouvir seus gemidos, o que me deixava mais louco ainda. E minha noite foi assim. Eu conheci todo o corpo dela, que na verdade é maravilhoso.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

_Ele se deitou junto a mim, e acho que nós pensamos na mesma coisa, pois o quarto se transformou, não era mais um quarto amplo, rústico e romântico._

O quarto não era mais iluminado, tinha um cheiro forte de incenso, a cama estava com algums petálas de flor. E os nossos beijos eram intermináveis. James me deixava louca. Ele fazia carícias por todo o meu corpo. Eu já estava tirando a gravata dele, quando me dei conta do que acontecia. Seria hoje. A hora H! Ah, Meu Merlin!

- _Flashback ON_-

_-Lírio, cala-a-boca! Você pirou, não é? Me diz, idaí que você é virgem? Você estudou, até pra isso? Eu posso saber como fazer sexo , mas eu vou te ensinar. É claro, se você quiser. Se você quiser eu te explico cada passo e eu tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima aluna, assim como você é em todas as outras matérias. Você acha que eu te deixaria porque você é virgem. Meu Merlin, você está maluca. Você é a mulher da minha vida, eu te amo muito, mas que tudo, e você não fique pensando que eu só quero transar com você. Eu quero você pra mim, pra minha vida toda. Você não vai fazer nada de errado, você só precisa relaxar e deixar as coisas acontecerem._

_-Flashback OFF-_

Lembrei do que James me disse naquele dia e relaxei. Eu já estava sem blusa, me surpreendi como nem percebi. Eu desabotoava a blusa dele nervosamente, era inevitável ficar nervosa . Ele riu e parou de me beijar.

-Lily, eu te amo! – ele disse, gargalhou e voltou a me beijar. Louco, não? Sim. Mas o louco que eu amo mais que tudo e quero que esteja sempre ao meu lado.

Ele ia em direção ao fecho do meu sutiã, mas desviou a rota da mão e foi parar nos meus sapatos. Tirou-os e tirou minhas meias. Eu passava a mão pelas costas esculturais. Senti uma pontada, eu parecia estar excitada.

Ele tirou minha saia. Ok, eu estou seminua na cama com o meu namorado. ALERTA VERMELHO. SOCORRO! _Lily, Lily...Respira. Você consegue._Tirei o cinto dele com facilidade, não sei como. Desabotoei a calça dele, o que revelou uma boxervermelha. Ele parou de me beijar, ficou em pé, admirou meu corpo seminu e se livrou da calça e dos sapatos. Pulou na cama e me puxou para cima dele. Eu ri e ele desabotoou meu sutiã. Nós viramos na cama e eu fiquei em baixo, ele olhou para meus seios e começou a beijá-los de uma forma capaz de deixar qualquer uma maluca só de pensar. Eu soltava gemidos baixos, de prazer. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Os beijos se prolongaram, e passaram dos seios para a barriga, e da barriga para a miha calcinha. Ele parou lá, e deu vários beijinhos. Quase tive um ataque...Ele puxou minha calcinha com os dentes e a jogou para trás. Senti uma elevação naboxerdele. Eu ri muito, ele ficou corado.

-Ninguém mandou você me seduzir tanto. – Ele disse. Eu sentei na cama e ele me olhou confuso. – O que foi? - ele perguntou me encarando nos olhos.

-Nada – eu disse me aproximando dele. Sentei-me em seu colo e tirei seu óculos lentamente. Enquanto isso ele me encarava profundamente. Coloquei seus óculos na mesinha que tinha aparecido no quarto. Ele me puxou de volta para o colo dele. Nisso, eu percebi que as pétalas eram de lírio vermelho. Ele me deitou novamente na cama. Com uma mão na nuca e a outra em meu peito. Senti mais uma pontada, que coisa boa. Ele tirou a mão de meu seio e passou por todo o meu corpo. Depois segurou meu rosto e sorriu.

-Obrigada por esse momento. – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa. Eu tirei a _boxer_ dele, já estava na hora. Agora, os dois estavam pelados. Ele se deitou sobre mim e nossas partes íntimas se encontraram. Mais uma pontada, eu me sentia muito feliz. Nós nos beijamos por mais um tempo até que James me olhou no olho e entrou em mim. Eu gritava o nome dele, era tão bom, tão mágico, tão...A pontada só aumentava com a velocidade em que ele entrava e saía de mim. Ele entrou em mim e ficou um pouco lá dentro. Ele me olhou e eu estava sorrindo, assim como ele.

- Eu disse que você saberia – ele sussurou em meu ouvido, me beijou. E voltou aos movimetos. Eu soltava gemidos em meio aos nossos beijos.

Essa era a melhor noite da minha vida. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Ele estava totalmente conectado à mim, assim como eu desejava. Para todo e sempre.

Um tempo mais tarde nós estávamos abraçados. Eu estava com a minha cabeça recostada em seu peito e ele me dava beijos na testa.

-Gostou? – ele perguntou parando de me beijar.

-Sim. – eu disse corando. Ele riu.

- Eu também, você foi e sempre será a melhor de todas para mim. Nunca senti nada igual ao que eu senti hoje. Você é muito especial para mim, Lily, lembre-se sempre disso. – ele disse acariciando meu rosto. Eu sorri e dei-lhe um beijo. Esse beijo se tornou em vários, e vocês já sabem o que aconteceu de novo. Bem, a prática leva à perfeição. Então, vamos praticar.

Depois, quando nós estávamos muito cansados, ele se deitou ao meu lado. Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu me sentia uma mulher completa agora. Ele me encarava e sua respiração já estava quase normal. Eu tomei coragem e o encarei. O tempo passou e nós ficamos lá. Até que eu me aproximei dele e coloquei uma mão na nuca dele e a oura no peito. Ele me envolveu num abraço.

Num momento de loucura, desci minha mão, que foi parar no pênis dele. Ele me olhou e eu corei, ele riu. Continuei com a mão lá, mas agora eu fazia movimentos. Um tempo depois, quando ele já havia fechado os olhos, subi minha mão, passei-a sobre os cabelos arrepiados do meu namorado, dei um beijo em sua testa. Levantei da cama e peguei um dos robes que estavam na poltrona vermelha no canto da sala. Vesti minhas roupas íntimas e me deitei novamente. Fiquei encarando James, até que eu caí no sono.

**N****/****A: Capítulo mais esperado da fic, pois é. Aí está a noite de James e Lily. Fofa e safada? **

**A fic terminou, espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada a todos que leram, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Um beijo e até a próxima.**


End file.
